Before the Beginning
by A-Listers
Summary: Born during boredom my friends & i decided to stick ourselves into Harry Potter... before the beginning. See what changes we made ;P
1. nice to meet you too

****Alyssa: This idea came about as a result of extreme boredom during class times. As Ari and Alana aren't here with me right now to add in their own comments you'll have to put up with me.

**Disclaimer: **Ari, Alana and Alyssa do not own Harry Potter or any related content. If they did, Ari would have gone to Hogwarts, Ron Weasley would have never existed (Alana has issues with him) and Draco Malfoy would belong to me! MUAHAHAHA!

Enjoy

**~A_LISTERS~**

**Before the Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

Privet Drive was like any other respectable suburban community in London – quiet with pristine green lawns in front of large houses with glistening windows. However, today there was a disturbance and an unusual noise that was rarely heard in all of Privet Drive – Laughter.

Sitting at the window she often used for spying was Petunia Dursley who was wearing a displeased expression.

"Who in their right minds would allow their children to act in such an unruly manner?" she exclaimed. "It's completely undignified." And spying on them through a window isn't? Nice.

With a huff of disapproval,, she turned her attention back to her own business and hurried to prepare a snack for her son, Dudley, when he came home.

Meanwhile, just next door, the three 'undignified children' were having what could only be described as a jolly good romp.

Halfway through an invigorating game of tag, a short dark skinned girl stopped and peered throught he hedge.

"Finally! That annoying durrgingful woman is gone!" she yelled back.

"Did you see those teeth?" the second girl asked. "A few times I thought she was going to start whinnying."

"You're talking about her teeth? Did you see those bones?" said the third girl. "Wait, of course you did. And _I'm_ the skinny one? And her neck! I would've thought she was a giraffe, not a horse."

"you guys are so mean! I mean, so what if she's a hideous troll with no life and her husband and son are the most abhorringful persons in the world, but she's still a human being…. I think," the first girl said.

"Are you defending or insulting them?" the second girl asked.

"Yeah, I mean, listen to yourself Alana!" the third girl put in.

"I was being sarcastic Arianne dearest," Alana said. "Sometimes I wonder how the hell it is that we're related. I mean, where did you even come from?"

"She hatched from a hippogriff egg," the other girl deadpanned, pulling out some leaves from her curly hair.

Arianne stuck her tongue out at them. "Be quiet kiddo! And Aly, you've got a twig sticking out of your glasses."

"Aw man, I'm hungry," Alyssa complained, removing the offending piece of wood.

"What's new?" scoffed Ari. "Let's go take Oberon for a walk," she suggested. "Maybe you can take your mind off of food with that."

"My mind is never off of food," Aly replied stoutly.

"you're gonna get fat," Alana said.

"Puh-leeze, I've been eating like there's no tomorrow for eleven years now, I think if I was supposed to get fat I would have by now," Aly said, walking off and grabbing a leash that was hanging near that back door.

Alana went to untie the black dog, and quickly bent to tie his leash, then they set off down the road following the dog at a quick trot.

Then, Oberon must have smelled something he liked, because with one quick jerk of his head he broke free of his leash and went sprinting up the drive until he disappeared around the corner.

"Oops," Alan said, shrugging her shoulders and staring at the leash in her hands. "I guess I didn't tie it properly."

Completely flabbergasted, Aly and Ari stared at her with identical looks of shock on their faces.

"Dude! Your dog breaks off of his leash and all you say is 'Oops'?" Ari half yelled. "Call him back! He could bloody well hurt someone! Or get hurt himself!"

"You guys are freaking out way too much," Alana said. "He just wants to have a quick gallop. He'll be back when he's ready, and even if he's not, I'll know where he is."

Suddenly, they heard a surprised scream followed by a 'woof'.

"Oh no!" they said at the same time and ran to see what had happened.

Alyssa, being the most athletic of the trio(and the one least likely to trip over her own feet), sprinted ahead of them.

"Oh Merlin!" she gasped. During his 'romp', Oberon had managed to tackle a small, skinny boy about their age with a wild mop of jet black hair and was currently licking his face excitedly.

"Oh father Christmas! Are you alright?" Alyssa gasped, dropping to her knees beside them. "Are you alright? Do you feel okay? Is anything hurt? Broken? Are you dead? Dying? Hungry?" She hugged the dog's head close. "My poor sweet Oberon."

The boy stared at her flabbergasted. Alyssa spared him a cursory glance. "It's nice to see you're fine too kid," and she turned back to the dog.

Ari rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping the skinny boy up. "We're so sorry! Alana's the only one who can really control Oberon but she didn't tie his leash properly. I hope you aren't hurt…er… what's your name?"

"I'm Harry... Harry Potter," he replied. "I live at number 4 with my aunt and uncle."

"Dude that's awesome!" exclaimed Ari. "We live at number 6, right next door. Wait, now that I think about it, you do look familiar. Wait! Now I remember. I was in the yard with Oberon and I saw you running away from this pig- er, boy and his really skinny friend. Were you playing tag?"

"Er… no," he responded awkwardly.

"Well, I'm Ari, this lunatic is Aly," Ari said, gesturing towards Alyssa who waved at him. "And this is Alana," and she pointed to Alana who just stood there looking petrified.

"Alana?" Ari asked, waving her hands in front of her face. Alana snapped out of it.

"Uh, hey Harry," she greeted brightly. "Sorry about Obe, he's only like this when he meets a mag-" she suddenly gasped and didn't complete her sentence.

Harry raised her eyebrows. "A what?"

"A much new person!" Alyssa said, popping up beside them.

Harry looked unconvinced.

"Yeah, a much new person," Ari said, pulling her innocent face that had gotten the trio out of a lot of trouble. Alana and Ari looked shocked that Ari had managed to catch on so quickly as the girl was notoriously slow.

Harry shrugged. "Well, it was nice meeting you but I should be getting home, maybe we could hang out sometime?" he asked. He looked so hopeful. Alyssa felt her heart melt a little while looking at him.

"Yes!" Alana exclaimed. "I mean sure. That would be cool," she said cooly, seeing the strange looks she was receiving from Aly and Ari and began blushing furiously.

"Okay then," Aly said. "We'd _love_ to hang out with you again, but how about next time we edit out the part where Oberon almost kills you."

"That would be much appreciated," he said, wiping his hands on his loose, old jeans. "Later then," and with that, smiling the whole time, he waved and ran off.

As soon as he rounded the corner Ari blurted out, "He's a wizard! Whoa! Wait a minute… Harry Potter? It can't be. Could it?"

"Naw, it's probably just a coincidence. I mean, what are the odds?" Alana said, still blushing slightly.

"Hey, what the hell happened to you back there anyway Alana?" Ari questioned.

Aly, the quicker of the two, smirked. "Lana's got a crush! Lana's got a crush!" she sang she sang. "And on Harry Potter of all people."

"But, d'you… you know, think it really is him?" Ari asked as the girls started walking home, Oberon in tow.

"Hm...the one Alana has a crush on?" Aly asked slowly.

"I meant, is that really _the_ harry Potter? Do you really think it's him?" Ari clarified.

"It could be," Alana said. "Did anyone notice the scar?"

"I think I saw something when he was getting up," Aly confessed. "But I wasn't paying that much attention. And he got up so quickly."

"Well, let's keep a lookout," Ari suggested. "I think your room looks into his," and she took off down the road with a wicked gleam in her eyes, killing herself with laughter.

Alana chased after Ari, yelling profanities as she went with Oberon barking happily as he ran alongside his master. Alyssa glanced back at the corner that Harry had disappeared around and let out a concerned sigh.

"All in due time, huh?" she said, before walking off to join her cousins.


	2. this isn't stalking

**All right, second chapter up. Enjoy. ^^**

**Chapter 2**

A few days after their first meeting with Harry, Alana had gotten bored after watching her twin and cousin playing wizard's chess. As interesting as it was to watch the chess pieces bash each other to bits there was only so much one could take. Stating that, she decided to take Oberon for a walk.

As she walked by what she now knew to be Harry's house she saw a small boy being hit by several bigger, bulkier boys and gasped when she realised that the person being beat up was Harry. For a second she saw red (which could have been attributed to her eyes turning red) and before she knew what had happened she saw the boys flying through the air landing, sadly, unhurt. Screaming, the boys scrambled up and ran away screaming.

Not entirely sure what had happened Alana hurriedly changed her eyes back but her nails refused to change.

Harry shook his head trying to clear it from the recent beating he had been receiving from Dudley and his cronies and began wondering why they had left so quickly. Not that he was complaining. He looked around and saw Alana practically stalking towards him.

"Were they hitting you?" she demanded, eyes suddenly flashing back to red.

"Yes," he replied in a matter-of-fact way that had Alana seething. "They seem to think I'm their personal punching bag." He glanced at her and, for the first time, noticed her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, standing up so quickly that a shock of pain almost sent him down again.

Alana caught him then noticed him staring at her eyes and put two and two together.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, turning away. "they're contacts," and she went through the highly exaggerated motions of taking out her 'Contacts'.

When she thought she was calm enough to face him, she turned around. "You wanna join me and Obe for a walk?" she offered. "I bet Obe can make you feel better. And this time his leash is on properly."

"That's a relief," he said. "As nice as he is I'd prefer his drool not find a home on my face."

_Hmm… let's add comedian to his personality,_ Alana thought. _Am I talking to myself? I'm talking to myself aren't I? Yes you are Alana! And you're replying too!_

"I think you're disappointing Obe though," she said. "I think he finds your face really interesting," and she glanced at his forehead that was covered with his black hair.

"Can you tell me what's so interesting about my face?" he asked, giving her an odd look. "Because I really don't see it."

Alana gave a nervous laugh then steeled herself. "You've got something in your hair," she said and reached up to brush the imaginary article out of his hair discreetly pushing aside his unruly bangs to reveal the lightning shaped scar. She gasped quietly.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

Alana cleared her throat. "N-no, it's just. Your scar. It has a really interesting shape, a lightning bolt."

"Oh yeah," he said, touching it nervously. "I got in a car accident when I was younger. I don't really remember that much though."

"Oh," she said, knowing it was a lie. "So your parents…"

"They died in the crash," he finished. "I never knew them."

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that," Alana said awkwardly. As they turned into Privet Drive out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Alyssa on the porch. _Oh crap._

"Well, I guess I can't postpone the wrath of my aunt any longer," Harry said.

Alana hesitated for a moment then, "Hey, why don't you come hang out with us tomorrow?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "We'll be waiting for you."

"Yeah, I mean no I won't!" he said excitedly before running off.

Smiling, Alana proceeded over to her own house and was greeted by the sight of Alyssa, not surprisingly, eating.

"Stalker," Aly greeted her through a mouth full of pretzels.

"I'm not a stalker," Alana pouted, sitting on one of the patio chairs as Oberon collapsed down at her feet.

"Uh huh. No of course not," Aly said. "You just change your route for the first time in a week and just _happen_ to run into Haryr?"

Alana gasped. "How did you know?" she quipped sarcastically. "Still not a stalker though."

"Sup stalker," Ari greeted, emerging from the house with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Urgh! Would you guys stop it! I'm not stalking Harry bloody Potter!" she yelled. "And just for that I'm not going to tell you what I found out about him!"She stamped her foot in anger, her eyes and nails slowly turning red.

"Calm down Alana, sheesh. Those eyes are creepy," Ari said.

"I'm not the one who randomly becomes Cindi Lauper when she's depressed," smirked Alana, her eyes slowly turning back to their normal brown.

"I don't do depressed," responded Ari in her quirkiest voice. She screwed up her face in concentration and her hair suddenly grew longer with purple streaks in it.

"You aren't the only one who can do that," Alana challenged with a smirk. She took a deep breath in with closed eyes and when she re=.-opened them they were a turquoise blue.

"You know, harry's gonna have a hard time looking into them," Ari said, her mouth full of the last cookie. She picked up her glass and dashed into the house leaving Aly rolling with laughter and Alana seething.

"He has the scar," Alana said two hours later when she had finally calmed down enough to talk to Ari. Currently, they were sitting under a tree in their back yard.

"Sariously?" Ari said.

"No way!" Aly said at the same time.

"Yes way!" Alana exclaimed.

"And he thinks his parents died in a car crash?"Alyssa demanded.

"Yep, and I don't think we should tell him the truth yet. At least not until he gets his letter," Alana said.

"But isn't that kinda like… lying to him?"Aly asked, looking worried.

"Well yeah, but I kinda think he should read if in the letter or maybe from an adult… you think mom would tell him?" she asked Ari.

"But shouldn't we tell him before so he can be prepared _before_ he gets his letter?" Aly asked.

"Maybe he doesn't know for a reason. Who are we to interfere in that?" Ari said reasonably.

"Yeah!" Alana agreed. A little too quickly as she got an odd stare from Alyssa. "Let's just, you know, get to know him better."

Alyssa frowned and shook her head. Then she sighed. "Fine, whatever you say stalker."

"I'm not a bloody stalker! Merlin!" Alana exclaimed angrily.

"But Alyssa seemed unaffected as she frowned and stared at the Dursley house.


	3. this is not weird at all

**Alyssa: As much as I love Hermione Snape 31 for reviewing, I feel a smidgeon annoyed at being called a squib. In answer to your question about updates, the reason it takes so long is because _someone_ has horrible handwriting *glares at Alana***

**Alana: I'm sorry but in retrospect most of the writing was done in school whilst I was actually writing notes so sorry if I didn't take time to write properly. I loved your reviews Hermione Snape 31 but I have a question, who do you like more? Ari or me? **

**Ari: well the rest of us managed quite well –its just alana. Review please! Who is your favourite character so far? Me love hermionesnape31 :D**

**Alyssa: Ignore them, for your own sake.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry lay in the flower beds just underneath the window taking a nap. Why was he taking a nap there? You ask. Well, just about an hour before his Aunt Petunia had chased him out of the house for commenting on how 'big' Dudley was looking recently. As such, he had to scramble out of the house before being hit in the head with a rolling pin.

So much for great summer holidays.

The only real highlight of the summer was how much fun he was having with the new girls next door, Alana, Arianne and Alyssa.

He grinned in his sleep. Together they had done so much; pranking people, playing games, eating all sorts of food (compliments of Ari and Alana's mom) and just talking. He especially had a soft spot for Alana who was always with his for some reason. Alyssa easily became something of a big sister to him, especially since she was always teasing or making fun of him. Not in that mean way Dudley or his cronies did, but in that fun way that made him feel… liked. Then there was Ari who he loved to tease mercilessly. She had become something of a little sister to him even though she and Alana were older than him (barely).

He smiled and stretched out as he began to wake up. With a small waking yawn, he turned onto his side, ready to get up only to come face to face with a yellow eyed, glittering green snake. He closed his eyes for a moment, then re-opened them. Yep, definitely a snake. He closed his eyes again… then it hit him.

He sat up suddenly, head barely missing the window sill by mere inches. He was set and ready to scream when the strangest thing occurred – the snake spoke.

"Sssuch and jumpy hhhuman," I hissed.

Harry's jaw dropped and he stared at the snake as it coiled itself in a small sunspot under the bushes.

"I think I just heard a snake talk," Harry muttered to himself in disbelief. "Did you just talk?"

"Nope, you're hearing things," the snake replied, not looking at Harry. "It's the voices in your head, Harry."

Harry shook his head. _A__snake__knows__my__name.__How__does__a__snake__know__my__name?_ "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the fact he was talking to a snake.

"My name, is SSSilena hatchling," the snake said, raising its head to look at him. "As for _how_ I know your name, how could I not know it? Everyone knows your name."

Harry shook his head. "That's not true. No one talks to me because of Dudley, they're all scared to even come near me. _No__one_ knows my name."

"Dudley," the snake repeated. "Would you happen to be talking about that ssssuculent looking coussssin of yoursss?"

"I guess so," Harry said, confused. He looked around and paled. "Oh no, here he comes!" He dove back into the bushes once more. Selena turned to see a round boy with a tuft of blonde hair pasted to his forehead waddling down the steps. Harry glanced at the snake, hoping it would bite Dudley. Not anything that would kill him – just a snap.

As he was waiting for Dudley to pass he heard the familiar sound of laughter coming from three girls. A slow grin spread across his face and he made a sound that sounded like an owl hooting. Dudley looked around stupidly for a bird.

The three girls stopped laughing at the noise – well, two of them at least. Ari was still in a fit of giggles that Harry knew would last for a while.

Aly broke away from the trio and walked right up to Dudley whose eyes widened as the girl approached him. He quickly slicked his hair back, trying to make an impression.

"You, you're Dudley, right?" she asked. He nodded. "We just passed this kid at the corner of Magnolia with an ice-cream cone who says he owes you one." Her tone was so convincing that Dudley didn't think twice about doubting her, but Harry, Ari and Alana, who knew the little demon better, could see that cunning glint in her eye and her fist twitch ever so slightly as she resisted the urge to punch the boy in the face.

Whether the story was true or not, at the mention of ice-cream, Dudley's face lit up and he dashed down the road as quickly as his short chubby legs could carry him.

Alyssa turned to where she knew Harry was hiding in the bushes and grinned, flashing him a thumbs up. Harry grinned in return and stood up as Ari and Alana walked up.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Alyssa said. For a second Harry thought she was talking to him but then Silena slithered out of the bush and towards Alyssa, wrapping herself around Alyssa's outstretched arm.

"Good girl," Alyssa said, stroking the snake's scaly head fondly.

"Are you talking to a snake?" Harry asked, emerging from his spot.

"Don't act like you weren't," Silena hissed.

"Silena's my pet snake," Alyssa replied. "She's always wandering off."She turned to the snake sternly. "I thought I told you to stay out of sight from humans!" she hissed.

"Sssorry," SIlena replied, winking a snaky wink at Harry.

The front door of No 4 burst open with a loud bang as it hit the wall.. Vernon Dursley stood there, looking purple in the face, as he yelled back to someone inside.

"I _thought_ I heard a hissing noise, Petunia," he yelled. "I'm going to make sure there are no snakes around but if there is, I sure hope it bit that boy." He looked around and saw a rather muddy Harry conversing with a rather homeless looking Alyssa. His eyes narrowed even further when he saw Silena wrapped around her arm, head resting on the girl's shoulder.

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE FLOWERS? AND YOU!" he bellowed. "GET OFF MY LAWN AND TAKE THAT RUDDY DIRTY SNAKE WITH YOU!" and he stormed back inside muttering about snakes and his lawn.

"Okay then…" Alyssa said. "Wanna come over?" she asked Harry.

"Sure, I kinda wanna keep talking to Silena," he said. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

Together, the two cut across the Dursley's lawn to the twins' house.

"Where did you run off to?" Alyssa asked Silena.

The reptile gave a snakey shrug. "Nowhere really."

"Yeah, if nowhere applies to my aunt's flower bed," Harry said.

"She was hiding out in the flower bed?"

"Nearly scared the hell out of me."

"You are due for your daily dose of losing hell."

"No thanks."

"CAN YOU TWO SPEAK ENGLISH! PLEASE!" Alana demanded.

"Speak English? What does she think we're doing?" Harry asked, but when he looked at Alyssa she was staring at him, jaw dropped.

"Parseltongue," she whispered, staring at him.

"W-what now?" Harry asked, fidgeting under the combined stare of Alyssa and Silena.

"You're a PARSELTONGUE!" she said excitedly, picking Harry up and swinging him around in a tight hug.

"Losing oxygen here!" he gasped out. Alyssa grinned and hurriedly put him down.

"A parseltongue," she said again. "It's an ancient from of magic."

"M-magic?" Harry gaped. Alyssa bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I think it's time we told you," she said seriously, all of her previous playfulness gone. Harry Potter, you… are a wizard."

"Mmhmm, okay Aly," he said. Harry was a little too accustomed to Aly pulling his leg.

"No, seriously," Ari said, stepping in. "You're a wizard. Like, magic and all."

"You too?" Harry asked. "Guys, I get pranked enough by Dudley."

"It's not a prank!" Alana said. "We're serious… for once."

"Harry," Alyssa said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "You know we're not lying. You can feel it, even if you don't want to admit it."

"Have you ever done something you couldn't explain?" Alana asked. "Ended up in weird situations, not knowing how you got there?" She smirked. "Fess up Harry, you're a wizard."

"B-but but, I'm just… Harry!" he sputtered.

"WE should probably tell him he's uber famous too, huh?" Alyssa said.

"WHAT?"

Ari looked as if she was going to say something but was cut off when another voice cut her off.

"Girls! Come inside!" from number 6.

"BOY GET IN HERE!" from number 4.

Ari glanced back at her house. "We'll explain later," she said. "Meet at the usual place, tonight at midnight."

"Okay," Harry sighed. "But you guys have got to tell me everything. Promise?"

"We promise," the girls said in unison.

As they walked away to their separate houses, Alana turned to the other two. "I don't like where this is taking us, almost as much as I don't like us synchronising."

"Same here," Ari and Alyssa said at the same time. Alana rolled her eyes, further emphasising her previous statement.

**A/N: sorry its short but the next one is being typed **


	4. Say What now?

**Alyssa: Yes! The wonderful A-Listers now present you with chapter for compliments of MOI!**

**Alana: Wow and im the vain one . Thanks to all our wonderful reviewers who just make our day when they say nice stuff about us (especially me) Special thanks to HermioneSnape for recommending our story to people thank you, we secretly love you! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Ari: wait a second- its compliments of me! Well… no really all three of us. Thanks for our reviews! Actually it was mostly me. Just saying.**

**Alyssa: I meant I typed the chapter… -_-' whatev. Enjoy (I'm feelin bummed cuz no one reviewed my other story :'()**

**Chapter 4**

That evening, the girls managed to sneak out of the house a little past midnight. Reason being, like all mothers Alaine seemed to have a sixth sense about her children and seemed to know that they were up to something and, as a result, had stayed up until about 11:30 before going to her room and even then, the light in her room remained on.

The trio dashed out of the house to the 'normal meeting place'. Said meeting place was a huge tree that sat in the Prince's yard that Harry, Alana, Ari and Alyssa frequently climbed. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by a frantic Harry.

"Where the hell were you!" he demanded. "Do you know how long I've been here?"

Ari checked her watch. "Errr… one hundred and twelve seconds?"

He gave her a look that meant he wasn't in the mood for jokes. "You said you'd tell me everything," he said darkly.

"And we will," Alyssa said, patting his shoulder in an effort to placate him.

"Start with my past," he demanded. "Because it seems to me you know more about it than I do."

"W-well, way before we were born there was a wizard. A dark wizard. His name was… was…" Ari stuttered. "Well, no one says his name because they were so terrified of him."

"What was his name?" Harry asked. "You only have to say it once."

Ari nodded and whispered something to Alyssa who whispered to Alana. The three turned back to Harry and took a deep breath.

"His name," Ari said. "Was Lord Vol-"

"De," Alyssa continued.

"Mort," Alana finished.

"Voldemort?" Harry repeated.

"Shh!" the girls exclaimed. Alana shot a glare at her relatives for synchronising.

"Anyway, according to what our parents told us, _your_ parents were a part of a group of powerful wizards trying to destroy him. Then, for some reason, he started hunting them down, so for their own protection they went into hiding," Alana said.

Harry paled slightly.

"They managed to hide for years but somehow he found them and he… well… he killed them," she said. "But when he tried to kill you… it didn't work. Something happened and he died and you lived. That's why you have that scar," she said, her eyes turning a dark blue in her sadness.

Instinctively his hand shot to his scar. "My…?"

"It shows you've been touched by dark magic," Alyssa explained.

"S-so, I'm famous for something I did when I was a baby?" he asked. The trio nodded. "That's crazy! I don't even remember _how_ I did it!"

"Unimportant," Alyssa said, crossing her arms. "Whether or not you remember, it still happened and you're praised as a hero."

"But if I'm a hero then why am I stuck with them?" and he pointed to the Dursley house.

"We don't know?" Alyssa said, shrugging. "A bunch of muggles if I've ever seen any."

"Bunch of what?" Harry asked.

"Muggles, non-magical people," Ari explained, dismissively. "There's also a school for witches and wizards like us. It's called Hogwarts. You should be getting your letter soon."

"A school for magic," he muttered. "And you're sure I'll get in?"

"Dude, you're Harry Potter," Alyssa said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get in."

"What about you guys?" he asked. "Are you wizards too?"

"Naw, we just happened to know all of this," Alana said. "Of course we're wizards Harry!"

"The correct term is witch," Alyssa put in.

Harry chuckled as Alana shot daggers at Alyssa who was quite content ignoring her.

"Well, I guess that makes sense," he said, then perked up. "Is that why your eyes and hair randomly change colour?"

"Well," Alana said. "Ari and I are metamorphagi. It's a special talent that allows you to change your features on command."

"See?" Ari said. Her normally long black hair changed into a short pink bob cut. Alana closed her eyes and when she re-opened them they were the precise shade of green as Harry's.

"And sometimes certain features change with our mood. My hair changes and Alana's nails and eyes change colour," Ari elaborated.

"So what? You don't change colour?" he asked, turning to Alyssa. She looked at him and smiled.

"Nope, we have the same ability though," she replied. "We're parseltongue's - we can talk to snakes."

"Can all wizards do that?" he asked.

"No, it's _really_ rare," she said. "But it's also affiliated with Dark Wizards too."

Harry backed off, seeing the dark look on Alyssa's face. "Don't we get wands?"

"We don't get our wands until we get our letters to Hogwarts," Ari said.

"Woah," he breathed.

Silena slithered into view and Ari backed away slightly. It was a known fact that she didn't particularly like snakes. Silena hissed something that the twins didn't understand but Harry and Alyssa nodded.

"Dudes, it's one thirty and we need to get back in," Alyssa translated. "She said it sounds like Aunt Alaine's getting up."

"Good night Harry, sweet dreams," the trio chorused.

Again Alana's glare shot daggers as the three shot off back to the house, leaving Harry standing there.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking up at the starry sky. When he looked back down he saw a small heart shaped clip that he knew belonged to Alana. He smiled, picked it up and pocketed it, meaning to return it later and he walked back to the house, contemplating what he had just learnt.

**A/N (again) we hope you liked it! Review please! Ari lives off of them- don't let her skinnier than she already is! **


	5. Twinkle Toes

**Alana: Hello to all our beautiful readers Happy New Year! Sorry we took so long to update a new chapter but I recently took over the typing and tend to procrastinate a lot, in addition school just restarted and my computer access is now limited but I'll try my best to get another chapter up soon. **

**Alyssa: So if you have any complaints about updating you can bug Alana. Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Chapter 5**

The next day, the girls and Harry were discussing the wizard world.

"So, the wizards, they're basically like humans, except magical, huh?" Harry asked. "They wear the same clothes, live the same and all that?"

"Well wizards kinda have a strange sense of fashion, they dig uber colourful cloaks and robes" Alana said with a smirk.

He gasped. "Some random dude in a robe came up to me once and shook my hand!"

"That was probably a wizard," Aly said, munching on an apple.

"You've gotta remember, you're pretty famous," Alana said. Harry reached for the clip in his pocket but was distracted when Alyssa ruffled his hair.

"Don't get a big head now," she said grinning "Merlin knows it's big enough as it"

"My head isn't big," he pouted.

"You guys I'm bored," Ari said, "and your head is pretty big Harry," she added as an after thought.

"Don't worry with them Harry." Alana said rolling her eyes "your head is perfect."Aly and Ari secretly exchanged a smirk as Alana's nails, which were hidden behind her back turned pink. Suddenly, down swooped four brown, tawny owls dropping a letter in Alyssa, Ari, Harry and Alana's laps before flying off.

"Wicked!" Alyssa exclaimed, tearing open her letter as the others did the same excitedly. Harry sat staring at the letter as if he didn't know what to do with it.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" exclaimed Alyssa, already tearing open her's.

"Is it mine?" he asked.

"No, it's Oberon's," Ari said sarcastically. Harry stared at the letter Addressed to:

Harry Potter

Privet Drive, House no.6

Backyard.

And it was sealed with a crest bearing a badger, a raven, a lion and a snake. With some amount of trepidation, he opened the letter with shaking hands. It read:

Mr. Harry Potter,

You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please respond, via owl, with your response by August 25th. Enclosed is a list of items you shall need.

Signed,

Minerva McGonagall.

(Deputy Head Mistress)

"Woah" was all Harry could muster.

"Holy Shizzles" Alana said.

"We should go show your letters to Aunty Alaine ," said Aly ushering Ari and Alana towards the house, "Potter you'd better come too."

"Since when do you call me Potter?" Harry asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Since I decided it would be interesting to try." She responded with a shrug. He gave her a look. She looked back, finally they cracked and she grinned at him." Come on twinkle toes," she said.

"Twinkle toes? I think I prefer Potter" He said with a shudder.

"Too bad, you're twinkle toes now," She said, then reached out and somehow managed to drag all three of them into the house. "Aunty Alaine?" Aly said as she stepped into the house, "we got our Hogwarts letters" as she dragged her cousins and Harry into the house.

"I resent this pushing you know," Ari muttered and then continued murmuring under her breath about picking on skinny kids and something about squirrels. Harry fought back the urge to laugh.

"Oh really? Then we'll go to Diagon Alley tomo-" and she froze in her steps when she saw Harry.

"Ahhhh..."

"He got a letter too," Aly explained. Alaine relaxed.

"Well then I would have been surprised if Harry Potter hadn't been accepted into Hogwarts" She said with a wink.

Alyssa finally let the trio go. "But what about Harry's money?" she asked.

"I'll write to Gringotts and ask about any existing accounts in his name," Alaine said, and that was that.


	6. Entering Diagon Alley Part 1

**Alana: I humbly apologize to all our darling readers, I can't blame Aly this time as I'm the temporary typer but in my defence I was a little on the ill side so I really only had the energy to go to school (and sleep), come home, get food and sleep again. I'm feeling better now and please read and review.**

Two days later, the five persons were ready to make the journey to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Prince had managed to convince Petunia to let her take Harry although she refused to say how she accomplished this feat. "I bet she used a confundus on her," Alana said with a smirk.

"Oh puh-leeze," Ari said, "I don't know if you noticed but she can be quite persuasive. I mean heck! The woman conned me into reorganizing my closet!" she shuddered at the thought.

"Is it that bad? " Harry asked Alana.

"It's worse!"

"What's Diagon Alley like?" he asked.

"It's...hard to explain," Aly said. "It's just...wow!"

"Lets just say its better looking than any muggle place you've ever seen," Alana said as Aly and Ari nodded their heads in agreement. "Not that you've had much experience with prettyful muggle places with those slimy, piggish losers you're forced to call your family " Alana angrily said, her eyes starting to change a deep dark terrifyingly creepy red.

After an hour of travelling to London and enduring several of Alana's "beautiful" renditions of songs they finally reached a crowded muggle street where Aly pointed to a spot between a music store and a bookstore and as Harry continued to look at it a building seemed to appear between them although no other person on the street seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"That's the entrance to Diagon Alley" she said excitedly, but before she could elaborate Alaine hurried them through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron.

She waved hello to the barman who she called Tom.

"School shopping?" He asked. Alaine gave a hurried od in response.

Tom chuckled. "The whole Weasley lot passed by about an hour ago, you should have heard the ruckus. Apparently another one's goin' to Hogwarts."

"Then that means they'll be in our year," Harry mused out loud. Suddenly Tom's eyes rested on him and he could feel his eyes looking at his scar.

"My God…" he whispered. "It's Harry Potter!"

"Er…" Harry looked around the now silent bar as all eyes focused on him.

"And this is exactly what I was trying to avoid," Alaine complained, hurriedly grabbing Harry and pulling him close as a swarm of wizards rose up trying to shake his hand.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Harry Potter!"

"It's the Boy Who Lived!"

Despite Alaine's best efforts quite a few wizards still managed to shake Harry's hand with one with in particular who kept coming back for more.

"I remember you!" Harry said suddenly. "You bowed to me once in a shop!"

"Bless me he remembers!" the wizard gushed, looking ecstatic.

"M-mr. P-Potter," someone stammered. From the crowd emerged a shaking wizard with a turban wrapped around his head.

"Professor Q-Quirell," he introduced, stammering all the time. "I-I'll b-be your D-defense A-agains th-the Da-Dark A-Arts t-teacher th-this y-year," he stammered out. "T-Though I D-don't imagine y-you'll be n-eeding it."

Not wanting Quirell to have Harry to himself, a fresh batch of wizards surged forward but by this time Alaine had already gone into 'Angry Mother Bear' mode.

"That's quite enough!" she yelled. "We came here to do some shopping, not to be attacked by a pack of wizards who seem to be acting as though they've lost every ounce of sense in their system!" she screeched. "Now out of our way and let us pass!"

Sure enough, scared by the sudden outburst, the crowd parted and allowed the fuming Alaine, the twins, a stunned Alyssa and a slightly traumatised Harry to pass. She ushered the four children to a small room in the back. She pulled out her wand and furiously tapped the brick wall with it. The surrounding bricks dissolved and the gap formed an archway big enough to be a door.

Harry stared through the door. There before him was the strangest street he had ever seen. As the group walked into the sunlight, Harry's jaw dropped. The three girls merely looked excited. Unlike Harry they had been here before. As he entered he hid his eyes as the sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.

Cauldrons- all sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver, Self- Stirring, Collapsible said the sign hanging above. "We'll get those later," Ari said "But first you need money."

Harry was overwhelmed and wished he had about eight more eyes so he could see everything.

They passed Eeyelops Owl Emporium and Harry gazed at all the owls flying around inside.

Boys had their noses pressed against a glass window as they passed, Alana and Alyssa gave a moan of longing.

"The Nimbus Two Thousand," Aly said, hunger gleamed in her eyes as they passed. "Fastest EVER!" finished Alana "That would be bloody brilliant for quidditch!"

"What's quidditch?" asked Harry looking a tad confused

Ari rolled her eyes as Alana and Aly whirled around, eyes shining to explain Quidditch, but before they could do so Alaine quickly ushered them into a snowy- white building which towered over the others.

Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was...a goblin.

Harry stared quite openly as he passed the creature that was about a head shorter than him with a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside and was greeted by another pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved on them. They read:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath these floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall.

About a hundred or more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a large counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales and examining precious stones through eye glasses. Around the hall were countless doors.

Alaine confidently strode up to a free goblin and cleared her throat. The goblin looked up and eyed her carefully. "I'm here to withdraw some money from the Prince's, the River's and the Potter's," she said confidentially.

"Do you have your keys?" the goblin asked. From her pocket she withdrew a gleaming gold key. She nudged Alyssa forward who hurriedly pulled out a shiny silver key with an emerald encrusted handle, they both handed over the keys and the goblin inspected them carefully.

"And Mr. Potter's?" he asked. Alaine handed him a letter which he read carefully. Finally, he put it to one side. I'll have someone take you to your vaults," he said. He snapped his fingers and another goblin with a gnarled nose appeared.

"Griphook will assist you with your transactions," he said as he handed the goblin the letter. He read it over quickly, eyed Harry for a moment in which he felt most uncomfortable, then grunted and told them to follow. He led them through another door and ushered them into a small cart.

Harry gazed around at the maze of railway tunnels, dips, dives and hills that lead underground.

Once they were properly seated, Griphook tapped the cart and it shot off at an incredible speed, making precarious turns at dangerous speeds.

They moved onwards, the cart seeming to know its own way. As they passed one hall, Harry could have sworn he saw a burst of fire at the end.

Alana noticed it too "probably the dragons," she informed him.

"D-dragons?" he squeaked.

"Yeah they've got a lot more than just spells to protect this place," Ari said, unperturbed by the cart's dangerous antics.

"You'd be mad to try and rob it," Aly put in.

"Umm what would happen if you managed to get into someone's vault?"

"Well the door would cease to exist and you would be stuck until a goblin decides to check the vault which occurs roughly every ten years," Alana said calmly.

The goblin smirked "We only check them when we get bored so it's more like a hundred years or so," he said.

"Wow!" was all Harry could say.

The cart screeched to a halt in front of a silver door inlaid with precious stones, primarily emeralds. The crest was two dragons holding up a shield that had a hippogriff and a griffin locked in battle.

"The River's Vault" announced the goblin, clearing up Harry's thoughts on the ownership of the vault. Alyssa clambered out and presented her key to the goblin so that he removed the cover of the lock and slipped the key in and turned.

The door opened to reveal a chamber full of gleaming gold, silver and bronze coins, ancient artefacts, books, scrolls, something big and heavy that reminded Harry of an overgrown lizard and rows of sharp teeth.

Alyssa grabbed a purse that was hanging inside and began to fill it with the gleaming coins.

She came back out amt the goblin started the cart once again. She took out three coins and showed them to Harry and explained the different values to him. The cart lurched to a stop sometime later in front of a golden door inlaid with red rubies and a crest portraying two swords crossed with a crown between them.

"The Prince Vault" announced the goblin.

Ari and Alana followed their mother out of the cart. Alaine pulled out a golden key and unlocked the door to reveal a beautiful room filled with golden ornaments, statues of griffins, swords and other weapons as well as a gleaming mountain of coins. Alaine reached in a d shoved some of the coins into her pouch. When she had finished, the cart took off again at top speed. Ari closed her eyes. She hated heights which was one of the major reasons why she couldn't play quiditch, in addition to the fact that she was a huge klutz. She wasn't a bad flier though, she just couldn't look down. The cart came to a sudden halt. Harry looked surprised.

"Why are we stopping? He asked.

"It's your vault," replied Mrs. Prince.

"It can't be. I don't have any money," he said.

"Well Harry, darling, you don't think your parents left you with nothing did you?"

"But the fire..." he said.

"Now what respectable wizard keeps their gold in their house?" asked Alaine looking vaguely amused.

"Everything the left for you is here Mr. Potter" announced Griphook.

Looking dazed, Harry climbed out of the cart but suddenly stopped "But I don't have a key" he said.

Griphook removed the hatch covering the keyhole and slid one of his long nails over his face.

"Dumbeldore is currently in possession of your key but we have special permission to create a special key," stated the goblin.

"What if someone sneaks the one Dumbledore has?" asked Ari.

"New lock, one key," the goblin explained. "That key will never be used again.

"Perfect," said Alaine enthusiastically.

Harry stepped inside the room and was amazed at the sight before him. He was surrounded by mounds of golden, silver and coins.

"Woah," he murmured. He shoved some of the Galleons in his bag, some sickles and finally some knuts before returning to the cart to see Ari and Alana arguing over something, He rolled his eyes. It was probably over something trivial. He sae Alana's nails slowly turn red and Ari suddenly became a redhead. Mrs. Prince and Aly merely looked weary.

"What are they fighting about?" he asked

"Nothing of importance," was the given response; as was expected.

The cart shot off again through the tunnels until they arrived at a familiar door. Griphook opened it and led them out of the dark tunnels and back into the brightly lit hallway they were in before.

The group frowned for a minute, trying to get their eyes used to the light, before heading out.

"Now," Aly grinned. "Onto the rest of Diagon Alley."


	7. Entering Diagon Alley Part 2

**Alyssa: Sorry about not updating in forever but since school started we've been swamped. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Once they had their money, the group set off to Olivander's. The tinkling sound of a bell greeted them as they walked through the door. They could practically feel the magic in the air. The room seemed to be buzzing with magical energy. From the backroom emerged a wizard with a shock of white hair that reminded Ari's random mind of Einstein. His blue eyes were a little intimidating to Harry and Alyssa but not Alana and Ari as they were no strangers to colours.

"Good afternoon," said a soft silky voice that sent shivers down the children's spine.

"Hello, Mr. Olivander," Alaine answered awkwardly, "we're here for...wands."

Mr. Olivander's eyes scanned the group. He landed on Harry and his eyes swept over Harry's forehead.

"Ahh Mr. Potter, I have been awaiting your presence in my shop," Olivander said, "It seems like only yesterday your parents were buying wands themselves. Oh how you do resemble them,"

"Ahem," Alaine cleared her throat. Olivander's eyes snapped to her. "Alaine, I remember you, eleven inches, holly and fairy wings. Quite whippy."

"And still works like a charm," she replied.

"Yes well now, line up all of you," he said. The four children hurried to the side of the table. " No use measuring," he muttered. "Too many of you," he grunted as he pulled out five wands. " This will do to start." He set them down. "Go on, have a wave." They hustled to pick up a wand each. Alyssa picked up a sturdy looking one and waved it feeling a tad silly. One of the lamps burst and she hurriedly put it down.

Ari picked up a thin, feather-light wand and tried. Her hair stood up on edge. She didn't notice until she poked Alana in the eye with her long pink hair.

"Merlin woman! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Put the FREAKING wand down!" Alana exclaimed a tad irritable from walking around all day and taking so long to find a wand.

She then gently picked up a wand but quickly dropped it when a light bulb above shattered as she smiled sheepishly at Ari who for once chose not to retort.

Harry waved another wand and a jar flew off the table. "Not that one…"

"This is gonna take a while," Alyssa murmured as she made several boxes fly of the shelves and crash to the floor.

Ari picked up the wand Harry had thrown down and waved it gently. A small explosion blasted out of the tip "One down, three to go," muttered Alyssa. Three wands later Alana found hers; a twelve inch, bullet wood wand with a dragon heartstring core.

Alyssa and Harry on the other hand were not so lucky. "Tricky customers eh?" Ollivander said as the small pile of wands grew larger. "All the better."

He moved to the back and pulled out a dusty box that he then handed to Alyssa.

"Try this," He said " Eleven inches, basilisk venom and ivy wood. A tricky but powerful combination."

Alyssa gave it a wave and felt the magic surge through her body.

"Lovely!" he exclaimed. "As for you," he turned to Harry and handed him an even dustier box. Harry gave the wand a wave and red and gold fireworks shot out from the tip.

"Bravo! Yes," he looked at Harry. "Curious...curious...both of you..."Alyssa looked uncomfortable as Ollivander's moony eyes passed over her.

"Umm...what's curious?" she asked.

"It's curious," He began, "That you were to receive this wand when it's brother belonged to Grindelwald himself." Alyssa clutched her wand tightly.

"And you," he turned to Harry. "Would get that one when it's brother gave you that scar.

Harry blanched as Ollivander retreated to behind his counter. "Curious indeed...well...the wand chooses the wizard and...er...witch. I think we can expect great things from you."

"Well...er...thank you." Alaine said tossing down fourteen galleons whilst Harry and Alyssa delved into their purses to pay for their wands as well.

"Well that was interesting," said Alana.

"Yeah, interesting," Alyssa replied,

"We started out a little late on this shopping trip," Alaine said. "How about this, we'll take the stores in turns. Harry, Alyssa you two go and get your robes fitted. I'll take Ari and Alana to get their books Then we'll switch, get some ice cream and go home...sounds good?"

They nodded and After Alyssa made sure Harry and Alyssa were safe in Madam Malkins, went their own way.

As Ari wondered off and Alaine followed behind her to ensure she didn't trip, fall and die, Alana wondered through the History section and bumped into a wall of books.

"Oof!" She exclaimed. She got to her feet and saw that the 'wall of books' wasn't really a wall of books but instead a pretty, bushy haired girl carrying a tall stack of books. "So terribly sorry, here let me help you with these" she said as she started to pick up the fallen books. The girl simply nodded. "I'm Alana Prince." She said. "I'm, starting Hogwarts this year, you too?"

The girl nodded again then finally spoke "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Umm I don't mean to offend you but you are aware of the fact that Hogwarts has an excellent and well stocked library right?" Alana smirked.

Hermione grinned "Well you can never have too many books, besides there's so much I don't know about wizards and I hate not knowing about stuff!"

Alana took a little to take this in feeling a little Ari-like for her slowness, "Ohhhhhhhhh!" She said inrealization "Your parents are muggles."

"Ehh?" a confused Hermione replied.

"It means the aren't magical," Alana explained

"Oh yea we're...muggles except me of course." The two girls walked and talked and Alana finally convinced Hermione to put back half the books she had picked up. They paid for the rest as well as Alana's required books and walked out of the store.

"So where are your parents?" Alana asked.

"They're waiting for me just down the street...would you come meet them?"

"Sure" replied Alana enthusiastically as the two made their way towards the Grangers.

Half an hour later, Alana returned to the bookstore after saying goodbye to Hermione. She found her mother still reading Gilderoy Lockheart and rolled her eyes.

"Hey mom, I made a new friend her name is Hermione Granger and she's a muggle...where are Ari, Harry and Aly?" she said in one breath.

Her mother looked up briefly "hmm that's nice honey, I don't know where they are probably just roaming I guess." She said as she continued reading her book.

"We're right here" they chorused as they walked through the doors glaring at each other for their synchronization.

They all got their required books with the exception of Alana who had already gotten hers previously, and dragged Alaine out of the bookstore after she had shrinked their books to fit into her bag.


	8. Diagon Alley FINAL

**Alyssa: Sincerest apologies for not updating in (literally) forever. And thanks to Hermione for kicking our asses enough to get this chapter up. And if this gets us any sympathy, I'm in a cast… just throwing that out there…**

**Chapter 8**

Leaving Alana, Ari walked behind her mom, looking at her reflection in the store mirros. Today her hair was at her waist. Perfectly straight and teal in colour. Her mom stopped walking at a display case that contained some thick and colourful books. At the top of the case there was a large picture of an admittedly handsome wizard smiling brightly and winking, flipping his golden curls at them.

Her mom turned her with a faraway look in her eyes.

"You can wander about in here hun," she said. "I'll be right here browsing though these books."

Ari tried not to roll her eyes as she walked away. Gilderoy Lokheart. Bleh. She caught a glimpse of Alana in the far corner of the store talking with another girl. "Poor soul," Ari thought. She wandered farther down and came across a book titled 'Charming Looks' and opened it. Inside was filled with charms for beauty and hair care. There was even a mirror on the back cover. She looked into it then noticed some girls pointing at her hair and laughing. Ari blushed, but thankfully it didn't show. She would hate for those girls to know they got to her. She returned her gaze to her reflection. She was tempted to change it to black but stopped just as the roots began to change. "Those girls can stuff it!" she thought and added some black and purple streaks to the mix.

She heard the bell tinkle and turned to see Alana exiting with the girl she was talking to. Glancing across the street, she saw Zonko's and instantly went off in search of her mother.

"Mom," she asked. "Can I run across the road and check out Zonko's? I promise I won't get lost!"

"Hmm? Fine," he mother replied placidly.

"Okay!" Ari responded brightly. Ari turned quickly and bounced out of the store into the sunlight. She hurried across the street and entered Zonko's. A rainbow of colour hit her. Literally. There was a rainbow display and she walked right through it. A firecracker went off by her foot and started singing Christmas carols –in summer mind you. All to be expected though. Ari watched as a boy sat down on a lawn chair which instantly folded up and trapped him inside. First rule of Zonko's: don't touch anything. She had learnt that when an umbrella had done something similar to her a few years back.

She moved away from the harmful furniture and towards the stationery department. There was a wide variety of trick quills, parchment, bags that ate books, shoes that made the wearers keep walking, X-ray glasses and the shelves went on and on. (**Alyssa: In hindsight I'm not too sure what the shoes and glasses were doing in the stationery department…)**

Ari took off her glasses and experimented with a pair of X-ray glasses. Everything went green and became intensely magnified. She took them off in a rush and took a step backwards –right into someone else! She turned around and accidently hair slapped the poor sucker leaving a streak of yellow across his face. The residue from having walked through the rainbow, she noted dryly.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she apologised frantically. "I accidentally turned your face yellow." She brushed it off his face.

"Well you've kinda got it all over your hair," he replied. "My name's Alister by the way," he added.

"Ah, I can fix the hair," she said, quickly returning it to its previous mix of teal, black and purple. "My name's Ari. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and he took it, but he didn't shake it.

"Well Ari, I have to say I like your hair better this way. Blondes aren't really my thing," he said, looking into her eyes. He winked and with that, strutted through the aisle leaving Ari speechless (for once) as his black hair disappeared into the crowd.

~B~T~B~

As Harry and Alyssa stepped into the shop for their robes, Madame malkin, a smiling with robed in mauve, stepped out to meet them.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked. They nodded.

"Got the lot here. Just fitting up another young man here as a matter of fact," she said.., and led them to the back where she could fit them.

Already there, standing on a foot stool while another witch pinned up the long black robes, was a pale boy with platinum blonde hair that was combed back on his head giving him a sleek look. Gray eyes raked over both of them as they stepped onto footstools, Madame Malkin attending to Harry while another witch took care of Alyssa.

"Hullo," the boy said. "Hogwarts?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded. The boy turned to Alyssa who coloured slightly.

He smirked. "How about you?"

"Same here," she replied.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," drawled the boy. He sounded bored. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms."

"What do you think about the new Nimbus?" Alyssa asked.

"Awesome!" he stated. "They made the tail thinner so it's the fastest broom yet."

"And this year's design is so beautiful!" Alyssa gushed.

"I don't see why the first years can't have their own," he said.

"It's just for our safety," she said, lifting her arms to get measured.

He scowled. "I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Alyssa frowned at that comment. "Do you have your own broom?" Harry and Alyssa shook no. "Play Quidditch at all?" Another no from Harry but Alyssa nodded.

"I do-Father says it's a crime if I'm not chosen to play for my house and I must agree. Know what house you'll be in?" he asked.

Harry looked uncomfortable but Alyssa jumped in.

"I'll bet anything Har's a Griffyndor," she said.

"What about you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Dad was a Slytherin and mom was a Ravenclaw but quite frankly I don't care which house I get."

"Even Hufflepuff?" he asked.

"Even Hufflepuff," she replied evenly.

"I _know_ I'll be in Slytherin," the boy said. Alyssa made a face behind the boy's back that made Harry bite his lips to hold in a laugh. She gave a 'hmm' of mild interest when he turned back to her though.

She and Harry jumped off of the stools at the same time.

"Well, it certainly was… interesting meeting you," Alyssa said, giving the boy another once over. He looked good but he was too spoiled.

"Likewise," he said, his grey eyes focused on her.

"Umm, I think we need to pay," Harry said, disturbing the glare off the two were giving each other.

"Sure!" Alyssa responded brightly, trotting off to the front of the store.

"I didn't like him one bit," Harry said once they were out of his hearing range.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "And imagine we'll have to deal with _that_ for the next 7 years," she said. They both shuddered. "I think we should get ice-cream," she said as Harry finished paying.

"No complaint here," Harry said as they walked out of the shop to meet up with the others.

~B~T~B~

Two hours later they returned to Privet Drive. Alaine took a nap leaving the four children to their own devices so said children went to their usual hang out spot under the tree in the back yard.

Ari fingered her new wand, a ten inch ash wood wand with a Unicorn hair core. She poked a lady bug with it and watched in amusement as it turned purple with glitters.

"So, can you believe it?" Alana said.

"Believe what?" Alyssa asked, her legs dangling off of the branch on which she was perched.

"One more week and we're off to Hogwarts! Finally! New classes, new teachers new friends!" Alana exclaimed.

"More food!" Alyssa put in.

"You make it sound like we starve you Aly," Ari said. Alyssa shrugged and swooped down to pluck the oreo out of Ari's hand.

"Gee, thanks," Ari said, rolling her eyes. "I really wanted you to steal my last oreo."

"Oh Harry!" came a sleepy lethargic voice. The girls + Harry peered through the branches to see who it was though Harry already knew. It was Dudley. Without thinking, Alana shimmied down from the tree and followed Harry.

"Mom said to come inside," He said, giving Alana a suspicious look. Harry stepped forward and waved a quick goodbye.

When Dudley thought that Alana had gone he gave Harry a swift punch in the gut followed by another. As he was about to hit again, something jumped on him, punching and kicking him in any place possible.

Harry opened his eyes to see a pissed off, red-eyed Alana pounding his giant cousin into a pulp. Fighting the pain, he shot up and tried to pull her off.

"Alana listen to me! Please stop!" he almost yelled.

She stopped mid-punch and got off the cowering boy. She turned to Harry who noted that her eyes were losing the creepy shade of red and were returning to their normal brown.

"He punched you," she said through gritted teeth.

"He did, but thanks to you I doubt he'll ever do it again," Harry said grinning (though secretly embarrassed that he had to have a girl defend him). She smiled and gave him a quick hug. They heard two identical gasps from the neighboring tree.

"What are you gonna do with him?" she asked, nodding at Dudley.

"Eh, leave him there," he said. "If he tries to complain then I'll just tell his gang that he got beat up by a girl." They snickered about that for a little while. "I should really be going in though," he said. Smirking, the two separated leaving Dudley still cowering on the ground.

As soon as Alana reached her yard she was greeted by a thud as Alyssa pushed Ari out of the tree. If Ari hadn't had her magic she would have broken some bones – not that she needed any help hurting herself. Ari was a walking trip to the emergency room.

"I'm sure you were just defending and comforting him," Alyssa said, smirking, before Alana could say anything.

"Yep. I bet that was strictly requirement and procedure. Nothing more," Ari added.

"It was, you're right, goodnight," Alana said, quickly walking away and trying to hide her pink finger tips.


	9. Gearing Up!

**Comments from the typer (Alyssa):**** Ironically my name kept giving me the most issues to spell. I kept putting in too many 'y', 's' or 'l' s. I also had to bounce between the book and what we had written a lot because from here on out we kinda messed up the storyline… a lot. But worry not, your wonderful editor slash typer Alyssa-chan will save the day! Er.. plotline…**

**Chapter 9**

Before the girls knew it, the remaining summer holidays flew by. On their last day in August, the three girls and Harry were sitting amongst the branches of their favourite tree.

"Just think about it you guys!" Ari said excitedly. "Tomorrow – this time… Hogwarts!"

"Yeah! I get to see Hermione again," Alana said happily, thinking about her new found friend. "and we finally get to find to what house we're in too!"

Alyssa patted Serena's head serenely. "I can't wait to see what the food will be like."

Harry grinned. "You and your food."

"But of course," she replied cheekily.

"I wonder how they sort?" Ari pondered. "I heard it's some sort of test."

"It doesn't matter to me really. Once I'm not in Hufflepuff. They're just kinda… deh," Alana said.

"I don't particularly care any which way," Alyssa said. "But I do have a sneaking suspicion I'll be in Slytherin."

"I like the sound of Gryffindor! Or maybe Ravenclaw but I don't think I'd qualify," Ari said.

Harry looked on at the conversation with a confused expression. The poor boy didn't understand one word of what they were saying. Unfortunately, things were often like that. The twins would start talking about some wizarding world stuff leaving Harry totally in the dark until Alyssa or one of the twins explained. Much like now.

"They're talking about the houses at Hogwarts," Alyssa supplied, seeing Harry's confused expression. "Ravenclaws are known for their brains, Slytherin for being cunning-"

"Borderline evil," the twins put in then glared at each other.

"Gryffindors for being brave slash courageous and Hufflepuffs are for everybody else," Alyssa pushed on.

"I see," Harry said, ignoring the mini-war that broke out between Alyssa and the twins. He silently prayed that he wouldn't end up in Slytherin, he really didn't like the sound of that house. He did have a sneaking suspicion, as Alyssa put it, that he would end up in Hufflepuff. The thought of being separated from his new (and only mind you) friends severely depressed him.

"I think Harry could be in Gryffindor," he heard as he tuned in to hear what Alyssa was saying. "Or Slytherin, you've kinda got qualities for both."

Harry flushed.

"BOY!" a sudden yell from next door almost send the four children falling out of the tree. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Harry gulped and shimmied down the tree. "Uh, tomorrow guys?"

"The train leaves at eleven so be ready for ten!" Ari yelled after his retreating figure.

"We should pack shouldn't we," Alana said.

Oh yeah," And the trio dashed off into the house to finish their own packing.

~B~T~B~

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to fall asleep again. He got up and put on the jeans he planned to wear to the station.

"_Don't put on your robesss."_ Selena had told him. _"You'll just look ridiculoussss walking around in them."_

Heeding the snake's warning, more because it was a message Alyssa had sent at the last moment, he opted for jeans and a plain white tee. He checked his Hogwarts list again to make sure he had everything before sitting at the window and staring out. His snowy owl hooted at him from her cage. Hedwig, a name he had pulled from A History of Magic, had been suggested to him by Alana during their trip to Diagon Alley.

"_Useful for mail and stuff," Alana said. "Not to mention they're so pretty."_

And so they ended up picking out Hedwig. He stared out into the oncoming dawn, pondering the quick change of events in his life. From meeting Alana and the others, to finding out he was a wizard, being introduced to this new, hidden world and then suddenly being whisked away to a new school far away from the Dursleys. Then, somewhere along the lines of thinking about the summer… he fell asleep.

~B~T~B~

At the Prince's household, the early morning wasn't quite as peaceful as Harry's was. After a long night of packing and a few tantrums, one of which nearly beheaded Ari with one of Alana's shoes, they were finally ready. Their new robes and cauldrons were all in their trunks but their uniforms still lay on the bed. Okay… maybe they hadn't finished packing yet. Well, that's what you get for falling asleep in the middle of packing.

"Mom, have you seen my socks?" Ari yelled down the hall. She ran into Alyssa's room, grabbed her brush (Ari's brush, not Alyssa's), ran back to her room and threw it in her trunk. She turned around just in time to see Alana collide with Alyysa.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Alyssa swore before pushing Alana out of the way. She ran into Ari's closet and began rummaging through it. "Has anyone seen my trainers?"

"Don't you keep them under your bed so that Ari and I can't steal them?" Alana said, smirking.

"Oh right, wait what?" Alyssa said. "Oh no you didn't!"

"I think mom's calling me," Alana said, ducking out to avoid Alyssa's infamous temper.

"Bloody little…" Alyssa muttered to herself, running off to finish her packing.

Finally, when the sun had properly risen and breakfast was downed, they finished packing.

"Why don't you girls go over and get Harry?" Alaine suggested. "I'll lock up then be right over to talk to his guardians."

"Sure!" they said, totally ignoring their synchronisation and trooping over to the Dursleys.

Ari rung the doorbell (after being forced to by Alyssa and Alana), shooting a dark glared at her relatives. The door slowly swung open revealing the fat, blonde, rather piggish boy known as Dudley Dursley.

"Er… hullo! Is Harry here?" Ari asked awkwardly.

Dudley scratched his head stupidly and he called back into the house. "Dad! The you-know-whats are here!"

The three girls frowned as Vernon stomped to the door. "Yes? What do you want?"

"Harry," Ari muttered.

"Who?" Vernon asked, not quite hearing.

"Harry James Potter," Alaine said, appearing behind them. "I'd suggest you clean your ears if you're having problems with hearing what people are telling you." She said. "We're here to pick him up and carry him to the station with my children and niece."

"I know," he replied gruffly. "I also know you're taking him to that freak school with your freak children!"

"Who's a freak?" Alyssa demanded, unknowingly slipping into parseltongue.

"We are not freaks," Alaine said cooly. "And neither is your nephew. I'm sure he will be a fine wizard just like his parents were."

"His parents? You mean that ugly girl and her husband who never had a job?" Vernon said nastily.

Alaine's face went red and the girls took it as their cue to dash inside and drag the now appearing Harry upstairs.

"Don't ask, just go!" Alyssa said and they dashed into his room.

"You listen to me, and you listen well you big oaf! James and Lily Potter were much braver than you could ever be and quite frankly they were a stunning couple. They lost their lives so that muggles like _you_ could sleep safely at night," she said, her eyes flashing.

Just then, the kids made their appearance, Alana and Alyssa toting Harry's trunk. "We're ready," Harry said.

Alaine turned to Harry and smiled. "Yes dear, we'll just put those in the trunk."

"I didn't know freaks could drive," Vernon said, watching the kids go to the car.

"And I'd never thought I'd see a walrus in a sweater vest," Alaine said. "I guess we've both been surprised for the day." And, turning on her heel, she marched off to the car where the kids were waiting.

"Is your family always this ghastly?" Alyssa hissed at him in parseltongue.

"They've actually been pretty decent recently," Harry admitted.

"Hey you two! No secret talk!" Alana said.

"Yes, sir!" Alyssa said, saluting Alana while trying not to trip. Instead, somehow, Ari managed to trip over Alyssa.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," Ari said as the others laughed at her.

"Have fun at your freak school," Dudley said suddenly, sneering at Harry. Alana looked as though she was ready to say something when suddenly Dudley's eyes watered and he ran off clutching his butt screaming, "My bum, my bum!"

Selena slithered up to Alyssa with a snaky grin. "You wicked girl," Alyssa told her, enjoying the sight of Vernon and Petunia gaping in horror at the pig tail protruding from Dudley's butt. Taking the opportunity, they rushed into the car and Alaine sped off.

"He won't die will he?" Harry asked, worried.

"Of course not, I milk Selena's poison every other day!" Alyssa said. "Besides, that venom only had enough magic to reveal his true form. Turns out he was so much of a pig he didn't need a lot more." She laughed, making Selena the hero of the morning.


	10. On The Hogwarts Express

_**Finally got around to typing and uploading a new chapter, on behalf of the A-Listers I apologize for our tardiness. Sadly school seems to be dominating our lives right now giving us very little time to type or write as we would like to. **_

_**The gang (finally) arrives at Hogwarts and Anala is introduced ;) Please read and review because quite honestly I prefer a nice long review in comparison to cramming for a History exam **___

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**Alana.**_

_***DISCLAIMER***_

_**The A-Listers do not own Harry Potter or any Franchises associated with it and will not use this story to make millions of dollars then eliminate the losers who decided to invent various subjects.**_

Chapter…

When they arrived at King's Cross Station, Harry looked at his ticket.

"King's Cross Station, 10:00 am"

Platform 9 3/4

"What, Platform 9 ¾? " He asked.

"Don't worry Harry," Alaine said. "You'll see."

The girls felt confused too. They looked at the platforms. There was a sign indicating platform 9 and one indicating platform 10 but nothing except a barrier in between.

Alaine turned to the children and said, "Okay kids, do you see the barrier over there?

Well to get on the platform you need to run right into it." Alyssa looked from Ari to Alaine, "Seriously? What? Do we look like Ari, prone to walking into things?"

"Hey!" Ari exclaimed.

Alaine looked impatient, "You guys we've got ten minutes more just do it!"

The four children started towards the barrier. Ari having spent most of her life with Alyssa and Alana skipped out of the way just as they made a grab to push her through first. However she didn't do quite as well the second time.

They pushed her through and suddenly she was on a different platform filled with students milling about. She spun around and heard an "ouch!"

She once again turned around to see the boy she met in Zonko's and who she now remembered she had hair slapped then also…

"Oh I'm sorry! Again…I seem to keep slapping you – Alister was it? "She took out a hair elastic and secured her black hair in a pony- tail.

"Yea I noticed your hair seems attracted to my face," Alister said.

"Hey Ari!" came a yell from within the stream. Alister glanced over Ari's shoulder, "Well I'll see you around," he said looking at her again. He began to walk away then turned back, "By the way, I like the gold."

As she watched his retreating figure she touched the golden streaks in her hair. Alana tapped her on the shoulder, "You survived!" she exclaimed.

"I don't really think so," Ari muttered.

"Huh you say something?" Alana asked.

"No, nothing," Ari replied brightly but her smile faltered slightly as she noticed Alyssa watching her carefully and she went onto blushing brightly as she watched Alyssa look towards Alister's retreating figure. Ari could practically hear the wheels in her brain working.

"Two plus two equals' fish," Aly muttered grinning slightly

"What?" Alana said, looking from a blushing Ari to a smirking Aly. "What am I missing?"

"Something, nothing, possibly everything," Alyssa responded vaguely.

"Would you mind sharing?" Alaine asked.

"Yes, I would," Alyssa replied. "So I'll leave that to Ari" and left the explanation to a stuttering Ari.

"Two plus two equals five Aly!" she yelled after her cousin. Ari turned to face the three completely kerfuffle people, "I just accidentally knocked over someone's bird cage. No biggie," she lied.

Alaine rolled her eyes "Yes, yes that's a shock. Now hurry up you four the train's already boarding!"

With Identical shrieks the children ran to the nearest door and struggled for a few minutes to get four trunks into the train.

"Get a compartment to your selves" Alaine advised.

"We will mom," Ari and Alana said, exchanging glares.

Harry and Alyssa chuckled at the sisters and began walking. They quickly found an empty compartment and stowed their trunks away just as the whistle sounded indicating that the train was about to leave. Ari and Alana rushed to the windows to wave to their mother. Alyssa was about to join them when she noticed Harry hanging back.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Alaine?" she asked.

"It's not my place," He replied shuffling his feet. "Ari and Lana are her daughters."

Alyssa grabbed his elbow "Come on believe me. I's your place too," And dragged him to the window to wave off at Alaine as the train pulled away.

When Alaine had faded to a mere speck in the steam and all the kid's hands were tired, Harry, Alyssa, Alana and Ari plopped down in their seats and began to chatter. The sliding compartment opened and there stood a pale boy with platinum blonde hair and (admittedly stunning) grey eyes.

Alyssa bristled slightly as gray eyes met brown.

"Rivers," the boy said curtly.

"Malfoy," She replied.

"It's nice to see who you hang out with," he said eyeing Ari's gold-streaked hair, Harry's messy shoulder length hair and Alana's queer gold flecked eyes. "It's…quaint."

"Yep and they're awesome," Alyssa replied.

Draco glanced at Harry. "So I heard Harry Potter was in here. Well Potter," Draco said taking a step towards him, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand, "If you want to hang out with the right sort of people you can come with me."

Harry eyed his hand and shunned it. He looked at Draco and said coldly, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Unperturbed he turned to Alyssa, "And you?"

"Please, the last thing I need is a spoiled brat on my case," she responded coldly.

"Shame," He muttered more to Alyssa than Harry and he turned and exited the compartment.

"That was rude," Alana said, referring to Malfoy.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that's not the last we've seen of him," Alyssa sniffed.

Ari changed her hair to a pale blonde and adopted Malfoy's haircut whilst Alana's eyes changed to grey,

"Shame," They mimicked and giggled frantically along with Harry whilst Alyssa scowled, and thus the awkwardness was dissolved.

A shadow appeared outside the compartment. Alyssa groaned, "Oh I hope it's not Malfoy again!"

At this the twins quickly reverted to their previous facial features.

Thankfully when the door slid open it was not Malfoy but a brown, bushy-haired girl who Ari recognized as the girl from the bookstore who was with Alana.

"Mione!" Alana shrieked excitedly and rushed to hug the girl.

"Hey!" The girl replied, returning the hug.

"Guys this is Hermione Granger." said Alana turning to her family members and Harry.

"Hermione this is Harry and Alyssa," pointing to each in turn,

"And that" she said glaring at a very confused Ari is my sister.

"What did I do this time?" asked the befuddled girl.

Alyssa shook her head. "And Anala's out," she muttered to Harry who sighed in disappointment.

"I've been trying to strangle Anala for years," Ari said seriously.

"You guys just can't love me can you?" asked Alana sadly, causing everyone in the room to stare at her noting that her eyes had changed from the eerie red colour to a sad depressing shade of blue.

"Dude you were just red-eyed and angry now you're bloody depressed?" exclaimed and extremely kerfuffled Aly.

"Bipolar" muttered Ari in her corner.

Ari as young as she was went gray- haired. Alyssa spotted this and chided Alana,

"You see! You're making Ari go prematurely grey!"

Hermione looked curiously from Alana to Ari, "So you two are non-identical metamorphagus twins?" she asked.

"That just about covers it," Ari said

She added " And my hair changes colour with my mood- or at least the streaks do and Ms. Bipolar over here gets regular manicures and eye colour changes." Glaring over at Alana who smiled sleepily.

"Don't be a hater sis and for the record grey eyes look a lot cooler than that grey hair you're currently rocking." She smirked

"Oh be quiet Alana!" Ari huffed.

"Are they always like this?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Always," Harry and Aly said watching the twins argue.

Alyssa got up quickly "I'll be back," she muttered before slipping out.

"Where's she off to?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"So you're really Harry Potter?" Hermione asked.

"Yea but don't bother asking if I remember anything because I don't." He grunted.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized. "It's just that I've read so much about you."

"That's nice," Harry replied. He was getting much like Alyssa in his answers.

Hermione sighed, seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere and reverted to watching the sisters argue.

When Alyssa returned to the room, she found Hermione gone. Alana and Harry were sitting on one side chatting whilst Ari lay across the other bench on her back fiddling with her black and gold hair whilst staring vacantly into space, obviously deep in thought.

Fuming slightly, she shove Ari's feet off, sat down and ferociously bit the head off of a chocolate frog. Wincing, Ari put her feet across Alyssa's lap and broke off the chocolate frog's leg.

"What bit you?" Ari asked. Harry and Alana looked up.

Alyssa glared at her cousin "Two words," was the reply that came through gritted teeth.

"Draco Malfoy."

Alana chuckled but went silent when Aly glared at her. Harry also looked ready to laugh but Ari patted Alyssa's thigh with her foot and sighed "I know the feeling."

Aly sighed "Yea Ms. Two plus two equals fish," she said putting the last bit of the frog in her mouth. She pulled another one out and tossed it to Harry.

"Here's your first piece of magical candy."

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"A chocolate frog," she replied.

"Is it an actual frog?" he asked eyeing it suspiciously.

"No! Now just eat it," she said exasperatedly.

He carefully unwrapped the frog and exposed the brown yummy amphibian. As it tried to escape, his natural reflexes kicked in and he grabbed it just as it was halfway out the window.

Ari and Alana applauded the catch whilst Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Nice catch, I think you would be an excellent seeker," Alyssa said.

"What's a seeker" he asked taking a tentative bite from the frog.

"It's a position in Quidditch," Alana said,

"What's Quidditch?" he asked , mouth full of chocolate.

"Oh yea we never explained that to you," Aly said, smacking her forehead. Alana and Alyssa leant forward, ready to explain when the compartment door burst open again and Hermione dashed in.

"Guys, we're almost here so I'd suggest donning your robes." She said already robed.

They looked outside into the coming darkness and noticed in the distance the approaching lights of a town and on the horizon they saw the towering figure of the Hogwarts castle.

"Wow," Harry muttered.

He girls nodded in agreement.

"We should change," Harry said. The girls gave him a pointed look.

"What?"

"We're girls darling," Alyssa said

"So?" Harry asked.

"So you gots to go," Alana said, gesturing to the door.

"Fine," he mumbled. He grabbed his robes and walked into the corridor. He headed down the aisle to the washrooms to change.

Back in the compartment the girls were hauling on their uniforms. The crisp white shirt and well tailored grey skirt would have looked sophisticated on the girls, however with hair flying all over the place, shoes and socks half on and untied ties, they looked like they just survived a hurricane.

There was a timid knock on the door,

"Come in!" Alyssa called. Harry entered, his jet black hair sticking out in all directions. Ari closed Alana's jaw gently as Alyssa smirked in the corner.

"Well aren't we looking handsome?" Alyssa said to Harry.

He blushed. They were interrupted by a loud victory cry.

"Yes!" Ari said pumping her fist in the air.

Everyone turned to stare at her. She looked p and showed them her tie, "I finally tied it," she said grinning. She turned her attention to the mirror.

"Now," she said seriously, "What colour should my hair be? Maybe I'll leave it in mood style until I get sorted."

Alyssa and Harry rolled their eyes as they saw Alana glancing at her reflection worriedly in the mirror.

"You're both fine, now put your junk back in your trunks before the trains stop moving," Alyssa said impatiently.

"And you!" she turned to Harry. "Let me fix your hair. I'd prefer not to be swimming in a river of drool."

Harry looked confused as Alyssa pulled back his hair into a low ponytail.

"You're still too cute, "she commented while frowning, watching as Harry turned red.

Ari smirked when she saw Alana's nails go from pink to green as Alyssa brushed back some of Harry's bangs.

The train came to a gradual halt. When it stopped, Ari looked at the others and said,

"Well…here we go."

LINE BREAK THINGY

_**Alyssa: It should be noted that I don't feel any of that romanticism for Harry that Alana does. I just like to baby him.**_


	11. Hogwarts here we GO!

Chapter…11?

A prefect looked into their carriage and bellowed, "First years leave your trunks in the train and follow me!"

Harry, Alana, Ari and Alyssa followed him out.

Excitement buzzed amongst the four children as they joined the growing group of first years.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a humongous man with a bushy beard said. The four gasped openly at the man as he waved a saucepan sized hand to attract attention, not that his size was helping.

"He's big," Alyssa gasped.

"Understatement of the year," muttered Ari

The huge man continued speaking.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid and I'm the Gamekeeper a' Hogwarts. Tonight yer'll be goin' with me up to the castle in these boats 'ere yer see. Four people to a boat- oh and er…try not to fall inter the lake."

Harry, Alana, Ari and Alyssa scrambled to get a boat for themselves. As soon as they were all seated, the oars picked themselves up and began rowing across the lake.

Totally disregarding safety rules, Alyssa stood up to watch the rest of the fleet as they led the way.

"Idiot, sit down!" Alana hissed pulling Aly back down.

"Wow," Harry gasped, looking at the castle as it towered before them. The girls grew silent as the magnitude of the situation hit.

They were almost there!

The boats docked and the students climbed out and were led to the front door. The children barely had time to relax when a severe looking woman opened the doors and stepped out. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun doubling the level of seriousness she portrayed.

"First years follow me into the castle," she called.

After they were all assembled she spoke again, "the sorting will take place in a few minutes. Wait here and I will come get you."

And with that she walked off. The first years began to babble then there was a collective gasp as the children looked up and saw ghosts coming through the walls.

"Let's give him one more chance I saw," said a rather fat ghost.

"No Peeves has had too many chances," said one whose head was partially detached.

"Ah,The new students!" He said turning to face them.

"Hallo!" He said before floating through the door.

"Wow!" Harry said…again.

"Dudes I think Harry's broken," Aly said poking Harry's cheek, ignoring the glare Alana was giving her.

"Really? Let me check." Ari stepped in front of Harry and shook his shoulders listening for a ding or some kind of rattle.

She dropped her grip and turned around just as the doors to the great hall opened.

A voice called from within, "First years enter."

Exchanging nervous glances the first years moved forward and into the Great Hall.

"This is awesome," Alyssa muttered looking at the candle filled ceiling.

The Hall had four long tables filled with students of the different years. Curious eyes followed the first years as they marched through the Hall and to the Professor's table where, right in front of it siting on a dinghy tool was a dirty looking black hat.

"That's the Sorting Hat?" Ari asked but was hushed when two of its folds opened and it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
>But don't judge on what you see,<em>_  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>_  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>_  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>_  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>_  
>For I'm the<em>_Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
>And I can cap them all.<em>_  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<em>_  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>_  
>So try me on and I will tell you<em>_  
>Where you ought to be.<em>__

_You might belong in__Gryffindor__,__  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>_  
>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>_  
>Set<em>_Gryffindor__s apart;__  
>You might belong in<em>_Hufflepuff__,__  
>Where they are just and loyal,<em>_  
>Those patient<em>_Hufflepuff__s are true__  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>_  
>Or yet in wise old<em>_Ravenclaw__,__  
>if you've a ready mind,<em>_  
>Where those of wit and learning,<em>_  
>Will always find their kind;<em>_  
>Or perhaps in<em>_Slytherin__  
>You'll make your real friends,<em>_  
>Those cunning folks use any means<em>_  
>To achieve their ends.<em>__

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
>And don't get in a flap!<em>_  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>_  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

"Wow : A singing hat!" Alyssa said.

"My type of hat," Ari said.

"Sounds a lot better than you ever will," muttered Alana smirking at her sister.

"Yea but I look better," she replied with a hair flip. Alana simply rolled her eyes.

"When I call your names you will come, sit on the stool and put the hat on your head," Professor McGonagall said.

"Abbot, Hannah"

A red-faced blonde girl went up nervously and with a shaking hand picked up the hat, sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. It barely touched her head when the hat yelled:

"Hufflepuff" Professor McGonagall whipped the hat off and directed her to a smiling yellow tie-clad table that had erupted in cheers.

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"Slytherin"

And so the list continued on, with the remaining students fidgeting anxiously.

"Malfoy Draco."

"Slytherin"

Every time a name was called, the students jumped. After a student was sorted the Hall was filled with deafening cheers.

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"Slytherin"

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw"

"Patil, Parvati"

"Gryffindor"

"Potter, Harry"

At this the Great Hall went silent and was then refilled with whispers. "Did she say Harry Potter?"

"As in THE Harry Potter?"

Harry stepped up and sat on the stool. The last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes was not the students craning their necks to get a better view of him, or the Slytherin table watching him greedily but he saw Alana, Ari and Alyssa grinning widely at him. Alyssa flashed him thumbs up as the hat settled on his head.

"Curious, curious," the hat muttered into Harry's ear. "You have a lot of potential. A lot of skill, but where should I put you?"

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin," Harry muttered.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the hat repeated, "But why not? You could make many powerful friends. All of whom could help you fulfill that desire to prove yourself, especially to your friends."

Harry glanced at the girls staring up at him.

"Not Slytherin," He muttered again.

"Not Slytherin?" Fine then, I'm thinking Gryffindor!"

The hall erupted in cheers as Harry stumbled off the stool and to the Gryffindor table that was cheering loudest of all. As he sat, he grinned at Aly, Ari and Alana.

"Told you so", Alyssa muttered as someone else was called up.

"Ravenclaw" screamed the hat.

"Prince, Alana"

At this Alana nervously started walking up, oblivious to the staring of a certain professor at the table.

She sat down nervously on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

" Sup, Hat? Don't make me a Hufflepuff please"

"Nah…you threaten people you love too much," the hat replied "Plenty of courage and willingness to defend people.

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted. Alana hurried to the cheering table.

"Prince, Arianne"

Ari walked to the stool thankful she didn't trip.

"Well, well, well…where shall I place you? Great aptitude for learning,-Ravenclaw maybe, but wait…corny jokes and leadership capabilities? Gryffindor!" The hat screamed.

Blushing Ari made her way to the noisy, cheering Gryffindor table, sat next to Alana and changed her hair to red which brought on stares, but the good kind. Ari scanned the other tables and stopped at Slytherin where Alister was looking disappointed. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard:

"Rivers, Alyssa."

Sucking in a deep breath, Alyssa made her way up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Curious, curious," The hat said. "What house to put you in? You have brains enough for Ravenclaw…but no…and Hufflepuff wouldn't suit you…no no, no"

Alyssa glanced at the others sitting at the Gryffindor table

"Gryffindor perhaps? You have the courage…but still no…self-preservation is a must and cunning too." It muttered, "I'm thinking Slytherin!"

Alyssa walked to the cheering Slytherin table. She veered slightly off course when she saw Malfoy eyeing her and much to Ari's dismay, plopped herself down right next to Alister who thankfully was occupied with talking to the boys next to him.

As the last "Z" name was called and McGonagall put the hat and stool away, the Hall quieted down as a professor with glasses and a long white beard stood up.

"I know you all want to dig into your dinners," he began and was accompanied by the cheering of older students, "but I just want to say a few words and they are 'tidbit', 'nip', 'oddball' and 'pip. Now tuck in!"

The instant the words left his mouth the tables filled themselves with food.

-Insert extra piece with Aly at Slytherin table here-

After the feast had ended and the magical platters had been cleared, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"Just a few reminders before I send you off to your warm beds. the caretaker would like me to remind you that all Zonko's merchandise is banned. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits and this year, the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all except those who wish to die an excruciatingly painful death. With that students, off to bed. Classes begin on Monday."

The same prefect who escorted them out of the carriage stood up at the head of the Gryffindor table as did one female. This was occurring at all the house tables.

"First years follow me!" The male Gryffindor prefect called. The first years stood up and followed their respective prefects.

The first year Gryffindors came to a halt outside a large portrait of a fat lady. "This is your common room where you will basically be living in for the next seven years. The password is enchanted," said the prefect as the portrait swung open to reveal a doorway. The students filed in one by one into a large room with rich golden walls with scarlet curtains and intricate carvings and paintings of regal griffin. Comfy chairs were spread out in a large semi-circle facing a warm, glowing fireplace. Squashy armchairs littered the room and there were also long wooden tables, appearing to form some sort of study area. Upon closer examination, Ari saw a corner packed with various party supplies; there was no doubt in her mind that the Gryffindors knew how to throw a party.

"Girls over here," called the female prefect.

"Boys are not allowed in the girl's dorm so please follow me ladies," she said ascending the staircase to the right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Slytherin prefect led the witches and wizards out of the Great Hall and through a doorway that led to steps, quickly spiralling downwards. A cold jet of air rushed up to meet them as natural light was replaced with a bleary, greenish light given off from lanterns that lined the walls. True to the Slytherin fashion, the first year's tried to not show their fear, however they were not all successful.

Alyssa gripped the sleeve of Blaise's arm, shooting him a look when he tried to protest. As the lights dimmed slightly, the prefect arrived at a portrait that stared down at them haughtily.

"Password?" it sneered.

"Salazar," the prefect replied. With a sniff, it swung forward revealing a hole in the wall.

The prefect stepped through and the first years quickly followed, not wanting to be left out in the creepy corridor.

Inside, the hole opened up to a large, luxurious common room. Plush sofas lined the walls and a comfortable looking carpet padded the floor. At the centre of it was a round table that shone in the dim green light. Green and silver cloth and unnecessary curtains draped the ceiling and walls, framing a silver snake that glittered in the flickering firelight.

"First year girls, your dorm is down the hall to the right. Boys, yours is to the left," the prefect said. "There will be no horseplay of any sort and at no point in time should the boys be in the girl's dorm.

Alyssa raised her eyebrow at the obvious loophole but said nothing.

In the dorm, Alyssa felt awkward as she watched the girls chatting with each other but made no attempt to join in, fearing an instant drop of her I.Q level.

As Alyssa looked around at the various cliques, she noticed a girl sitting on her bed looking as bored as Alyssa felt.

After thinking it over for a minute, she walked over and sat on the girl's bed.

"Sup?" she asked.

"The sky," the girl replied. "And the rest of the school by the looks of it."

"I know! Why couldn't our dorm be normally situated?" Aly complained.

"Because we're awesome like that!" the other girl replied and the two shared a grin.

"My name's Alyssa, Alyssa Rivers," Aly said.

"I'm Shana Minagi," the girl said. "Call me Shana."

"Ugh! You mean I'm going to have to share a room with other girls?" a girl whined.

The duo turned around and saw a pretty blonde standing in the doorway. Alyssa scowled.

"And even if I have to share, why can't I get a corner bed?" she demanded "who sleeps here?" she demanded, pointing to the bed.

"That would be me," Alyssa said coldly, rising from Shana's bed.

"Move," She demanded. "I want to sleep here."

"Sadly your wants and my needs are star-crossed lovers and unless you wish to go to your first class bald, I suggest you back away from my bed and stay away," she said menacingly whilst calmly snipping the air with a pair of scissors snagged from a vanity.

The blonde took a look at the scissors and with a sneer turned around to find another bed, her mouth set in a determined line.

Aly and Shana grinned at each other and began getting ready for bed.

**Alyssa: And we take this opportunity to apologize profusely for taking so long to update…life hit us hard in the nuts…**

**Ari: So if we actually have any readers left we encourage you to comment and drop us bits and pieces of your thoughts. Don't be a silent reader because being silent is like being dead and no one likes being dead and I'm rambling…..So Alana is too tired to do an author's note right now so I suppse I'm signing off for now. Hopefully we'll update before another billion years pass :)x**


	12. Rich People Food Sucks

**Alyssa: We apologize profusely for this being left for so long but Ari has a story for that *pushes Ari forward***

**Ari: Hi…erm…so I typed this quickly after my physics exam to relax because I know I did really badly. So be ready for mistakes because I was pretty mad while writing this. Anyways… We sort of temporarily lost the book. Well I lost it but I could've sworn I gave it to one of the other two idiots last term. Yeah okay, blame me. I had a whole theory planned out on how this is really alana's fault but I don't feel like typing the whole thing up…**

**Alana: I have nothing to add. But you guys need to talk to those other two losers because When we were discussing the future of the characters, they won't let Alana die. So I'm mad at them.**

**Alyssa & Ari: Shut it Alana -_- she's not allowed to die.**

Alyssa walked down to breakfast with her new friends Alister, Taylor and Ken. The three boys and her had met last night at dinner and their mischievous natures had brought them together and bonded them well.

The smell of food greeted Alyssa's nose as she entered the great hall. The group walked to the Slytherin table and Alyssa eagerly grabbed a plate. However she stopped in disgust as she noticed the selection before her. She peered curiously at the dish in front of her and wrinkled her nose. Caviar was definitely not on her list of favourite foods. Neither was eel or liver. Were those even breakfast foods?

Glancing over the Gryffindor table she noticed Ari, Alana and Harry laughing with a red haired boy and Hermione Granger. They seemed to have normal food, Alyssa noted with jealously. Then inspiration hit. She excused herself from the Slytherin table and walked over to the Gryffindor one to join the twins and Harry, ignoring the stares and whispers as she sat down.

"Morning my little muffins," she chirped, stealing bacon off of Alana's plate and toast off of Ari's.

"Morning yourself. What are you doing on the Gryffindor side of things?" Ari asked, voicing the question on everyone's minds.

"God your food is so much better," She replied in bliss, munching on pancakes, "I mean, rich people food sucks."

"Well good for you then," Alana replied nonchalantly.

At that moment a rather red in the face Gryffindor prefect marched over to Alyssa.

"Excuse me miss but this is a Gryffindor table. You're supposed to be with the Slytherins for all your activities," He said rather pompously.

Alyssa eyed him coldly, "I am required to go with my house to classes, sit with them at matches and sleep in my own dorm. However there is nothing in the rule book that states that I must eat meals with my house. I have every right to sit here. You can check it if you desire."

The prefect stuttered a bit as he pulled out a miniature version of the rule book. He found the page and then enlarged it. As he read it, the smug smile faded off of his face and he looked at Alyssa with disgust.

"Fine, you're right. But at the first sign of misconduct I will not hesitate to deport you to Slytherin," he said huffily before walking away.

"Well doesn't he have a stick stuck up his-" Alyssa began.

"Way to find a loop hole," Harry cut her off quickly, before she could attract more stares or glares from the Gryffindors.

"I'm quite good at it actually," she bragged.

"Shouldn't we head to class now?" Ari interrupted.

"Sure," Hermione replied, "we have potions with the Slytherins now in the dungeons."

"well lets go then," Alyssa said. The others stood up and they all walked out of the great hall.

"Dudes! Check this out!" Aly exclaimed. Three heads shot up at once and looked at said girl who had been reading the Daily Prophet.

"Miss Rivers, I would highly suggest you keep your vocals at a minimum," Snape said, totally ignoring the fact that Alyssa had been reading the newspapers and not stirring her potion.

"Yes professor," she replied, turning the heat to a minimum. She made two quick stirs before turning around to the Gryffindors.

"It's unfair how you get away with anything," Harry said hurriedly adding his dragon teeth when the liquid started steaming.

Alyssa shrugged then pointed out the headline.

"Read while I try to salvage Harry's potion," she instructed while poking the black substance.

Harry blushed when he saw Alyssa's own looking the right shade of teal.

**Gringotts Break-in Heist**

**Investigators continue into the break in at Gringotts on July 31****st****, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.**

**Gringotts' goblins insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had been emptied the same day.**

"**but we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts' spokesgoblin.**

"I thought Gringotts was unbreakable-into**," **Alana said with a slight frown.

"Well-," Ari began, but she never got to finish because Snape appeared over her shoulder.

"Talking in my class Ms. And Ms. Prince? Two points from Gryffindor," Snape said.

He glanced into Alana's cauldron and gave her potion a cough as he caught a whiff of it. He moved on to take a look at Harry and Ari's cauldron but he couldn't comment on it as Alyssa had managed to save it somewhat.

After he moved on, Ari turned to Harry, "Why is it that something always goes wrong with our potions?"

"Because you always let me do all the work while you sit back and relax?" he responded.

"Oh, right. That's cool," Ari replied lazily reclining back on her stool.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" Blaise asked as then received another ten points for a perfectly brewed potion.

"You could stand to mention it some more," Aly replied, scooping up her samples.

The others headed off to charms, leaving Aly and Ari behind to pack up their stuff.

"Why do we have to use squid fat?" Ari asked poking the jelly-like substance with her wand.

"Because it dilutes the manticore venom, duh," Alyssa responded," besides if we didn't use it then…"

Ari looked up as her cousin trailed off, "then what?"

"the the dragon bile will make the potion smell," someone else said. Ari turned in the direction Aly was glaring and came face to face with a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"Oh so there would be another bad smell to keep you company Malfoy? How cute," Ari quipped sarcastically, making Aly giggle. Before he could respond, Aly cut across the upcoming (most likely rude) remark.

"Do you want something Malfoy?" she asked.

Malfoy made a face at Ari before deciding that she wasn't worth the effort.

"You, me. A date this Saturday,'' he drawled.

"Aly rolled her eyes, "no thanks. I'd rather date the giant squid."

"Why does everyone want to date that squid?!" Ari demanded.

"Because he's hot but he has nothing on me darling," Another voice said from behind Ari. She turned around (slapping both Malfoy and Aly in the face with her long blue hair) to see who it was. But then she wished she hadn't.

"Alister," Ari and Alyssa exclaimed at the same time, Ari in disgust and Aly with relief.

"You've come to save us from the ugly, scary dragon?" Alyssa asked winking at him.

"well of course madams," HE said, bowing, "you can think of me as your knight in shining armour," and he winked at Ari who in turn rolled her eyes.

Aly picked up her and Ari's bag and ushered the other girl out of the room.

"Troi la, Malfoy," she said, almost kicking Ari out of the room after Alister.

Ari bumped into Alister in Aly's haste to get her out. He looked at her and smirked.

"So we meet again. I guess you're the princess here. How ironic… isn't your last name Prince?" he mused

"yeah so?" Ari asked not quite following his disconcerting train of thought.

"Nothing," He said grinning.

"Can we get to our classes?" Ay asked appearing behind them and propelling them forward.

"Gladly,"Alister said. Aly threw him a grateful look.

"_traitor,"_ Ari thought sourly,_ "well traitor-ess I suppose."_

"Straighten your face," Aly said poking Ari in her side.

"Oh sweet potatoes in a sack," Ari yelled, jerking away at her touch.

"Ticklish, take that down," Aly said to Alister who promptly wrote it down on a piece of parchment.

**Hello faithful readers who are still actually with us. We're in the middle of exams so this chapter actually being typed is a miracle. Please Comment and make our miserable lives better.**

**Also leave your thoughts on what you think about Alana dying. **

**Free Alisters and Dracos for our wonderful reviewers.**

**Love,**

**The A-Listers**


	13. Catastrophic Classes

**Ari: Hi yes um I'm back. I'm so sorry I took forever to update. Its completely my fault. I hope you guys haven't died during the wait. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. UGH I'm just going to be quiet and ket you guys read. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Where were you?" Alana asked Ari as her twin sat down next to Harry.

"Sorry, we got…held back," Ari said rolling her eyes.

"Where is Aly," Harry asked.

"Slytherins don't have charms with us, remember?"

"Oh right! I think I might miss her," Alana said sadly as her eyes became a pale and washed out blue.

"I'm sorry but can you say that again? I want to commit that to memory," Ari said cheekily.

Just then, Professor Flitwick walked in so Alana contented herself with sticking her tongue out at Ari.

Today they were practicing the levitation charm. They were practicing the wand movements while Alana was prattling away to Hermione and Ari. Ari, quite accustomed to her twin's excessive babbling, succeeded in tuning her out but nodded along every once in a while to keep her happy.

_Blah, Blah, Swish, Flick, nod, blah, blah, swish, flick, nod._

Hermione who was not quite as skilled as Ari in the Alana department was having difficulties focusing on both the spell and Alana.

"Ari? Ari! Are you even listening to me?" Alana exclaimed, waving her hand in front of Ari's face.

"Uh-huh," Ari replied vaguely. She pointed her wand at the feather on the desk in front of her. "Wingardium Leviosa," Ari called clearly with a swish and flick of her wand.

The girls (and most of their classmates) gawked as the feather rose silently and smoothly into the air and hung there, quite gracefully; A beaming professor Flitwick came around to congratulate her.

"Very good Miss Prince! Class this is an excellent demonstration," He called excitedly

Alana, who by now had become quite bored and exasperated with the charm, poked her feather with her wand and marvelled as it ignited, before finally catching herself and outing it with her potions book.

"Oh cool! How'd you do that?" harry asked with a fascinated expression.

"Err… Magic?" Alana responded

"Oh really now? I wouldn't have guessed," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Have you something to share with the class Miss Prince and Mister Potter?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Erm… no?" Ari Responded uncertainly.

"Other Miss Prince," Professor Flitwick said with a sigh.

"Who me? Nope, nothing to share professor," Alana said with the sweetest smile she could muster. Harry looked embarrassed at her side.

Ari hid her giggles behind her back as she watched Alana's nails turn pink as she smiled sheepishly.

"We need to get you a new last name," Alana muttered angrily to Ari, "You're too much of a nerd to be related to me. Go get yourself some random people to adopt you or something!"

Ari waited patiently for Alana's eyes to return to their normal colour. " Are you quite finished?" She asked Alana with a smirk, "I mean think about it logically. Without me you don't have anyone to make you look less clumsy. Do you really want to give that up?"

Alana tried to remain angry- she really did. But in the end she just could not do it. She burst out laughing, her fake anger forgotten and she continued laughing until tears started streaming down her face.

Meanwhile Aly was in transfiguration with her fellow Slytherins, trying to prevent herself from injuring Malfoy who seemed to be fascinated with her hair.

"How is it so bouncy?" he asked, wrapping a curl around his finger.

"Magic," she said, brushing his hand away.

"Funny," he replied, " Is it natural?"

"No, I'm naturally bald and this is all just a glamour," She quipped rolling her eyes.

"I was thinking about curling my hair you know," Pansy put in, leaning on Draco's arm.

"Oh that's nice," He said with a dismissive wave, shifting Pansy aside as he tried to watch Alyssa transfigure her matchstick into a needle.

Despite her annoyance, both at the needle and Draco, she chuckled under her breath at the way Draco treated Pansy.

Draco perked up at the sound of her laugh, " You know if you need any help-"

"It's fine," She replied, "I will not be defeated by a bloody stick!"

"Yeah sure," Malfoy said, exchanging a smirk with Blaise.

"Blaise I'm not getting it!"

Blaise snickered at the fuming Alyssa.

"Matchstick, tell me: Why don't you want to become a needle? I think it would be awesome to be a needle! I mean, you're silver – my favourite shiny colour- and pointy! Think about it! You can poke people you don't like. Can you do that as a matchstick? NO! SO TURN INTO A BLOODY NEEDLE!"

She poked it with her wand with a look of defeat.

"Hey I think it got a bit more silver!" Aly exclaimed, perking up considerably.

"Actually that's just the sunlight refracting off the silver on your tie," Pansy said nastily, bursting her bubble.

Alyssa returned to her slouch and the boys felt sorry for her.

"No," Blaise argued," Its silver-er."

"Anyways," Draco added, "It's not like you could transfigure yours."

"Yeah but at least _I_ don't talk to inanimate objects," she retorted.

"Yeah you do. That mirror you have in your pocket. Heck! Any reflective surface," Draco replied easily.

"I don't talk to my reflection," Pansy said indignantly.

"I never said anything about reflections," Draco smirked.

"Shut up!" Pansy said rather loudly.

"Miss Parkinson!" Professor McGonnagal called from the front of the room, " Perhaps you would like to show the class what you've accomplished so far."

Pansy gaped in horror and stared at her matchstick which looked no better than Alyssa's.

"Um.. well, you – I … um," She began

"I see. Five points from Slytherin and I hope you pay more attention in the future," McGonnagal said.

"Thanks Pansy," Draco, Blaise and Alyssa said at the same time.

**Hiya there. That last line is our weak attempt at an AVPM reference.**

**Be sure to comment and all that marvellous stuff please.**

**We all did pretty well on our exams. We graduated, went to prom and all that. I'm really sorry for being a lazy blob and not updating. If you're still reading our story, I love you.**


End file.
